Series 2
Series 2 of Merlin premiered on Saturday 19th September 2009, with the episode, The Curse of Cornelius Sigan and ended on 19 December 2009 with, The Last Dragonlord. The Cinema Trailer Episodes # The Curse of Cornelius Sigan – 19 September 2009 # The Once and Future Queen – 26 September 2009 # The Nightmare Begins – 3 October 2009 # Lancelot and Guinevere – 10 October 2009 # Beauty and the Beast: Part One – 24 October 2009 # Beauty and the Beast: Part Two – 31 October 2009 # The Witchfinder – 7 November 2009 # The Sins of the Father – 14 November 2009 # The Lady of the Lake – 21 November 2009 # Sweet Dreams – 28 November 2009 # The Witch's Quickening – 5 December 2009 # The Fires of Idirsholas – 12 December 2009 # The Last Dragonlord – 19 December 2009 Specials Children in Need *Merlin in Need (2009) – 20 November 2009 *The Real Merlin and Arthur – 28 November 2009 Series 2 The show was renewed for a second series following the airing of Le Morte d'Arthur by Ben Stephenson, Controller of BBC Drama Commissioning and BBC One Controller Jay Hunt, which began filming in early 2009.Merlin Renewed It saw the return of Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Anthony Head, Richard Wilson, Katie McGrath and the rest of the cast. Merlin continued to try and keep the truth about his magic from everyone. Morgana will be relying more on Gwen and Merlin for support in order to keep her own secret. Arthur and Gwen's relationship developed further and they encounter several barriers due to their different stations and class. In the next series old characters return and dark secrets come to Camelot. Series 2 Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3XhDTn2Yoo Synopsis Merlin must continue in his destiny to protect Camelot and the young Prince Arthur using his special gift: magic. But King Uther has banned the practice of sorcery and Merlin must keep his talents secret on pain of death. As many dangers threaten the mythic city, Arthur must show great courage and skill in order to defend the kingdom, with Merlin at his side. Gaius, the court physician, continues to provide Merlin with help and guidance. Gwen is as ever a stalwart friend to Merlin, helping where she can in his adventures with Arthur. Meanwhile Morgana, the king's ward, is increasingly troubled by her dreams. And the Great Dragon remains beneath the castle paying close attention to the adventures of our young wizard. Lancelot returns.Merlin Series 2 Major events *Cornelius Sigan, the most powerful sorcerer to ever have lived, capable of even changing the state of day, possesses a thief who threatens Merlin's job as Arthur's manservant. *Merlin makes his first promise to Kilgharrah (The Great Dragon) that he will one day free him, and does so in the finale, in which Kilgharrah attacks Camelot. *Merlin is revealed to be the last remaining Dragonlord. He inherits the ability from his father, Balinor, who dies not long after Merlin meets him for the first time ever. *King Odin appears for the first time, who later causes the death of Uther in Series 4 and organises several other attacks through Series 3 and Series 4 on Camelot. *Mordred returns in two episodes. A new enemy in league with Mordred, Alvarr, capable of immense charm and shocking violence, makes an appearance and is later captured by Uther, but freed by Morgana, who is then threatened with death by Uther. *Morgana discovers she is not alone and her powers are not for evil when she stays at a druid camp which is later raided by a squad from Camelot. Mordred escapes and swears to Merlin he will not forget what happens, suggesting a future enemy. *The first and only two-parter in the series: Beauty and the Beast in which Uther is enchanted by a troll makes its debut. *Gaius is imprisoned for the first time and faces execution after being framed by revered Witchfinder Aredian. He is later killed by Merlin's magic after being framed by Merlin and Gwen and threatening Morgana with her life. *Arthur learns the true circumstances of his birth but is later convinced it is a lie by Merlin. He almost kills his father when the sorceress Morgause, half-sister of Morgana, who later goes in league with her, casts an illusion of his mother, Igraine, whom he sees for the first time. *Merlin meets his first love, a cursed druid girl called Freya. She dies and becomes The Lady of the Lake. *Peace talks between The Five Kingdoms take place. In this episode more royals than before are introduced. *Morgana disappears, which begins Uther's one year search which costs the lives of many men. Cast Main cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana *John Hurt as The Great Dragon Recurring Cast *Asa Butterfield as Mordred *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth *Rupert Young as Sir Leon *Santiago Cabrera as Lancelot *Emilia Fox as Morgause Guest cast *Adrian Lester as Myror *Charles Dunce as Aredian *James Cosmo as Hengist *John Lynch as Balinor *Mackenzie Crook as Cedric / Cornelius Sigan *Sarah Parish as Lady Catrina *Colin Salmon as Aglain *Laura Donnelly as Freya *Alice Patten as Ygraine Pendragon *Georgia Moffett as Lady Vivian *Mark Lewis Jones as King Olaf *Fintan McKeown as King Odin *David Schofield as King Alined *Kevin Eldon as Trickler *Joseph Mawle as Alvarr *Adam Godley as Jonas Notes *This series marks the show's first ever two-parter. ("Beauty and the Beast" Part 1 & Part 2). *The episode "The Fires of Idirsholas" marks Morgana's departure but she will return next series. *This series marks the release of the Dragon and will return next series. *This series marks Morgana's betrayal and the beginning of her evil plots. *This series marks to the danger of Mordred. *This series marks the introduction to dragonlords. *This series marks the first appearance of Sir Leon and Morgause. References 2 Category:Episodes Category:Series 2